Ask and You Shall Recieve
by HollywoodLives4ever
Summary: When Gabrielle tells her desire, Aphrodite makes it a reality. WARNING : Do not read if you are offended by sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE : This story contain mature sexual content. Language as well. Be advised**.

* * *

Gabrielle had been wanting to talk to Aphrodite all day. However, Xena had never

left her side.

Gabrielle approaches Xena, getting frustrated.

" Um, Xena...I'm going to go talk to Aphrodite alone. in private. "

Xena looks up confused.

" Okay...go on. I'll be here. "

Gabrielle nods and goes to the far woods.

* * *

" Aphrodite ! "

The goddess appears.

" Hi, girl. What do you need Gabrielle ? "

" To talk to you about me and Xena. "

Aphrodite nods and sits on a log. The bard proceeds.

" I've been having dreams...sexual dreams. About male parts. Only in the

Xena has a penis...having sex with me. Aphrodite...what am I to do ? "

Aphrodite laughs.

" There is only 2 solutions here. I give Xena a penis for one night or give her one

permeantly. Do you want me to talk to Xena, Gabrielle ? "

" Yes...please. "

" Okay, wait here. I'll be back shortly. "

* * *

Aphrodite appears in front of Xena. Xena looks up and smiles.

' Xena, we need to talk...about Gabrielle. "

Xena stands up worried.

" What's the matter ? "

" Well...your partner needs something from you. A penis. She has been having

these dreams...of you with a penis. She wants to try it. "

Xena sighs and nods.

" I see but is this even possible, Aphrodite ? "

" Yes, I can fix it. However, it's up to you of whether it's permeant or not. "

" I want to try it first. Then I can decide. But I won't let my soul-mate down.

Change me, now Aphrodite. With some pants to hide it, please. "

" As you wish... "

Xena is quickly transformed with male parts and leather pants with a shirt.

" Xena, you have til tomorrow night to decide. Have fun. "

Aphrodite appears back to Gabrielle.

" Go to Xena, Gabrielle. She is waiting for you. "

Gabrielle nods and runs back to camp quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Xena smiles when Gabrielle returns. She hugs the bard.

" My love, I have a _surprise_. Follow me to that calm river. "

Gabrielle nods and takes Xena's hand.

* * *

Arriving at the river. Xena kisses her partner.

" I have what you _want_ now, my love. I'm yours to have you're way with.

What you you want ? "

Gabrielle smiles and her hand lingers to Xena pants cotch.

" _You...this_. _I want to taste you...I wanrt you inside me_. "

Xena smiles and her eyes turn dark. She leads Gabrielle in the water, then

removes her pants and shirt.

The large penis and plump breast appear. Xena undresses Gabrielle.

* * *

Gabrielle gets down on her knees, taking the shaft. Rubbing it up and down.

" _Mmmm...oh Gabrielle ! Don't stop_ ! "

" _I don't plan on it, baby_. "

By this point, Xena is sweating.

Gabrielle wraps her mouth around the part, moving her mouth up and down.

Xena's hands gently hold Gabrielle's head. The warm mouth making her pulsate.

" Gabrielle...sweetheart. _It's time let me go inside you_. "

Gabrielle stands up, allowing the warrior to lift her to wrap the slender legs

around Xena's waist.

* * *

Xena gently enters Gabrielle. The bard throws back her head in ecasty. Her

partner filling her with electric sensations.

Xena pumps in and out, feeling her balls become tight.

" _Xena...please come inside me_ ! "

" Okay. "

The sperm flows into the bard as she cums as well.

" _Here sweetheart_ , let me carry you. You're tired honey.

* * *

Xena carries the spent Gabrielle back to land. She helps her get dressed,

then gets dressed herself.

She picks Gabrielle back up and carries her to their bedrolls.

Gabrielle immediatly falls asleep and Xena smiles, carressing her hair.

Then falls asleep herself.


	3. Chapter 3

As morning arrives, Xena is awakened by the sun. Gabrielle is still asleep.

The sun glistens on the bard's face, making her look radient. Xena's long

fingers graze the jaw of her partner and shge kisses her neck. Gabrielle

wakes up smiling.

* * *

" _Xena...last night was amazing_. You made feel _alive...cherished_. I don't

want this to end. Do...you ? "

" _No_ , I don't. Never in my life my love, have _ever_ felt like that. You did that

to me. You're beautiful and I love you sweetheart. I felt so connected to

you last night. You're intoxicating, my bard. "

" So are you my warrior. Now kiss me. T _ouch me...but more slow this_

 _time. I want to feel everything_. "

The silky voice excited Xena.

Her lips capture Gabrielle and once again, they make passionate love.

* * *

'

By sunset, Aphrodite appears as promised.

" Hey love birds, made up your minds ? "

Gabrielle looks at Xena and nods. Xena speaks finally.

" Yes, Aphrodite. I want to stay like this. Keep the male part, it's _so_ great. "

" Are you sure Xena ? "

" Yes, we are "

" Okay, your wish is my command. "

White dust falls on Xena. Aphrodite smilesd and disappears.

* * *

Gabrielle hugs Xena tightly.

" Thank you, Xena "

" _Anything_ for our love, sweetheart. "


End file.
